


Hand to Hold

by Songbird321



Series: Eremin Week 2015 [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 104th Shenanigans, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College Kid Shenanigans, Fluff, M/M, lots and lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4799213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songbird321/pseuds/Songbird321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of how Armin and Eren took the first big step in their relationship, otherwise known as the first time they held hands. (Which is a much bigger deal than one might think.)</p>
<p>Prompt Fill for the Eremin Week that took place in May 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hand to Hold

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is the first in a series of prompt fills I wrote earlier this year for Eremin week, that were originally only posted to my tumblr. Because of a series of unfortunate circumstances, those stories no longer exist on tumblr. So, I'm going to post all of them here, if that's okay! 
> 
> This one-shot, (and all the subsequent parts of the series,) are quite literally pure, unadulterated fluff. If you need some some cavity-inducing Eremin sweetness, you've come to the right place. 
> 
> This was written for the prompt 'Hands,' and is a modern day, college au, and based off true events. I hope that you enjoy!

Armin’s POV

I love movie nights, I really do. They’ll probably be one of my favorite memories of my college experience. Gathering together with the gang in the lounge. Ordering pizza and offering up whatever other snacks we had hidden in our rooms. Joking with Eren about the insane amount of sugar I had stashed in my room that always ‘forgot’ to share. Arguing over a movie until someone ventured up an option they hadn’t seen and Christa asserting that we had to watch it to stop the arguing because no one could say no to Christa. Sitting next to Eren on the couch we’d claimed as our own. Watching Sasha, Connie, Marco, and Jean all trying to squeeze together on the other tiny couch, against Jean’s will of course. Listening to Eren laugh or smirking at his whispered commentary no matter if he’d seen the movie or not. 

All in all, movie nights are the best. I will be forever indebted to Sasha for coming up with the idea. 

This particular movie night, we’d made the decision to watch Sharknado simply because Marco had accidentally let it slip that he hadn’t seen it. Ymir and Connie were on us in seconds, declaring that it had to be tonight’s feature film regardless of any complaints we could muster. So here we are, watching a film about a tornado of sharks raining down on LA. Ymir and Christa snuggle together in the armchair closest to the TV, Christa on Ymir’s lap to fit. Annie dominates the other armchair. Reiner and Bertholdt sit on the floor in front of the couch Sasha, Connie, Marco, and Jean are still trying to make a thing. Mikasa sits at the opposite end of our couch. 

As per usual (especially since we’d become official two weeks ago), Eren and I sit next to each other on our couch with a perfect vantage point of the TV. But as fun as watching people get devoured by horrible CGI sharks is, it’s honestly the last thing on my mind right now. Why? Because while Eren and I always sit close together like this, things and shoulders touching, his hand has never been in such close proximity to me before. But there it is, Eren’s hand, just casually lying there, palm up, right where our legs meet at about midthigh. It’s been there since about fifteen minutes into the movie. Resisting the urge to look down every few seconds to check that, yes, his hand is still resting between us is becoming increasingly harder as the minutes tick by. I don’t know if it’s just a coincidence or what, but it has my heart beating so loud I fear Mikasa can hear it.

If I didn’t know better, I’d say he’s trying to hold my hand. As lame as it may sound, the thought of holding hands with Eren has butterflies throwing a party in my stomach. Sure, we’ve been dating officially for two weeks now and flirting for so long before that that it feels like we’ve been together much longer and hand holding is kinda a thing you do as a couple. But the thought of my hand in his, fingers laced together, freaked me out. In a good way, of course, the best way. Like, a happy kind of nervous. But nervous nonetheless. 

Glancing down at Eren’s hand again and giving up any hope of paying attention to the movie, I inch my hand a centimeter closer to his. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see that Eren’s emerald eyes are fixated on the screen, his mouth curling up in the most adorable of smiles at the dramatics of the actors on screen. But I can feel the tension of the muscles in his arm. I slide my hand a little closer, returning my gaze to the screen. 

As a giant shark pops up out of nowhere on screen, causing Christa to bury her face in Ymir’s shoulder, and Marco to jump, clinging to Jean and accidentally kicking Bertholdt’s head in the process, I flip my hand over so that my palm faces upwards as well, my thumb just barely touching Eren’s. As Ymir strokes Christa’s hair, and Marco apologizes profusely to Bert and Bert apologizes back because it’s what he does and Jean yells quietly at Connie and Sasha for making them all squeeze on the couch in the first place and Connie just laughs it off, I catch Eren’s lips twitch. 

The commotion settles down when Annie quietly shushes everyone. As all eyes return to the TV screen, I nudge my hand a little closer to Eren’s. I swear my heart is about to leap from my chest. All I can think about is how our fingers are touching. All I am aware of is the feeling of my thumb brushing Eren’s; no other senses seem to be working. I am looking at the TV, but not seeing or hearing a thing. Just two fingers touching and a heart beating a mile a minute. 

I feel his hand gently cover mine before I see it. Feel his fingers carefully wrap around mine, interlocking our hands before I have the chance to break myself out of the trance his touch put me in to physically see our hands joined together. I look down. The butterflies explode, multiplying exponentially and producing at least three times more butterflies. I smile. Eren smiles. Our eyes meet. We both look back at the TV to watch someone get brutally eaten by a shark. 

I jump when someone starts clapping. It’s Annie. She’s watching us out of the corner of her eye. 

“Why are you clapping?” Christa asks, light eyebrows knit together in confusion as she gazes at the blonde. 

“This part is my favorite,” Annie replies dryly. She receives stares of horror from all around the room.

“What’s wrong with you?” Connie exclaims. Annie shrugs. I meet Eren’s eyes again. We both look over at Annie. She looks back, winking one blue eye at us before looking back at the screen. Eren and I look at each other again. 

“She’s right. It’s a pretty good part,” Eren whispers. “I never thought I’d have the strength to hold the hand of someone as adorable as you.” I bury my head in his shoulder, hiding the blush on my face and the smile on my lips. Eren squeezes my hand as he rests his head on top of mine. I squeeze back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Check out the other Eremin one-shots I'll have up soon if you enjoyed this one, and feedback is always greatly appreciated! Have a beautiful day! :)


End file.
